La futilité de la raison
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione est sur le point de se marier quand un certain Professeur de Potions réalise que c'est lui qu'elle devrait épouser. Il a quarante huit heures pour la convaincre d'annuler le mariage et de l'épouser lui. ADAPTATION de la fic de Vocalion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Vocalion, disponible sur ashwinder.

Note : cette histoire est une réponse au défi 'je veux embrasser la mariée' du festival de printemps de Sycophant Hex. Le jury lui a accordé une mention honorable.

Titre original : The futility of reason

Adaptation benebu, mars 2006.

(j'ai pris un peu trop de libertés par rapport à l'original pour qu'il soit ici question de traduction pure et simple. )

o o o

« D'après les logiciens,

l'esprit humain serait logique.

Qu'ils le prouvent, s'ils le peuvent. »

Oliver Goldsmith

o o o

Severus Snape chiffonna sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier et la jeta au feu, dégoûté. Il cracha dans les flammes pour faire bonne mesure et sortit de son donjon en trombe.

_Je ne le permettrai pas_, se promit-il, en traversant le parc du château. Une fois qu'il eut passé les grilles, il Transplana avec un 'pop' furieux.

o o o

Hermione Granger avait presque fini de faire ses valises pour sa lune de miel, même si elle ne devait se marier que dans quarante-huit heures. Elle hésitait sur la lingerie à emporter, et fut interrompue dans son choix par des coups secs frappés à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

« Professeur _Snape_ ? »

« Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger, pour cette lapalissade. Vous devriez fermer la bouche. »

« Je suis désolée, c'est seulement que ça fait… »

« Six ans que vous ne m'avez pas vu et que je suis la dernière personne que vous vous attendiez à trouver sur la pas de votre porte. » Il la fixait intensément de ses yeux noirs.

« Oui, comment avez-vous… Oh ! Vous devez avoir utilisé… »

« La Légilimencie était parfaitement inutile, je vous l'assure. Je m'attendais exactement à ce genre de réaction sans originalité. Maintenant, est-ce que vous me faites entrer, où est-ce que je dois retirer dix points de plus pour vos mauvaises manières ? »

Hermione, hébétée, fit un pas de côté et Snape entra dans la pièce. Il tourna en rond un moment avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Pour une fois dans votre vie vous restez silencieuse, Miss Granger ? Un sucre, merci. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » répliqua Hermione, en fermant la porte et en s'approchant de lui avec prudence.

« Je prends un sucre dans mon thé. Vous avez bien _l'intention_ de jouer le rôle de la parfaite maîtresse de maison, n'est-ce pas ? Ça vous fera un excellent entraînement pour le moment où vous aurez à assumer ce rôle officiellement, après votre mariage. »

« Avant de vous offrir du thé, Professeur, je voudrais… »

« Oui, Miss Granger ? Est-ce que vous êtes incapable de terminer une phrase ? »

« Non, je voulais seulement vérifier si vous comptiez encore une fois m'interrompre et finir à ma place. » Snape ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut Hermione qui dit, « Touché, Miss Granger. »

Snape ferma la bouche, et leva un sourcil. « Comment saviez-vous que j'allais dire ça ? »

« J'ai suivi vos cours de Potions pendant sept ans, Professeur – sept longues années. Je vous connais tout aussi bien que vous vous _imaginez_ me connaître. De plus, je dois vous avouer que j'ai toujours détesté votre habitude ridicule de lever un sourcil. Je trouve absurde quand j'y repense, que cette lamentable affectation ait pu m'intimider à l'époque. »

Snape croisa les bras, et se renfrogna.

« Oh, bravo ! Il ne nous manque que la grimace dégoûtée et l'air supérieur, et vous m'aurez gratifiée de tout votre répertoire d'expressions faciales. Je ne suis plus votre élève, Professeur. Je suis une femme de vingt-cinq ans qui réussit dans son travail. Et votre menace de me retirer des points était risible. »

« Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre discernement, c'était en effet une blague. »

« Eh bien, jusqu'à ce moment très précis, je ne savais pas que le héros de guerre qui vit en reclus dans les donjons de Poudlard était _capable_ de raconter des blagues. A l'avenir, je vous suggère de les tester à l'avance devant un public impartial, afin de vous assurer qu'elles soient drôles. »

« Je suis plus tourné vers les mots d'esprit, Miss Granger. J'ai déjà plaisanté devant vous et vous avez été incapable de vous en rendre compte, comme aujourd'hui. »

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'exemple à me citer ? »

« Est-ce que vous m'avez déjà vu être pris au dépourvu ? L'exemple le plus flagrant est cette remarque que je vous ai faite quand vous étiez en quatrième année. Malefoy venait de vous lancer ce sort de _Dentesaugmento_, si je me souviens bien. »

Hermione eut soudain l'impression que ses jambes refusaient de la porter plus longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, stupéfaite, et incapable d'articuler un son. Quand enfin elle put ouvrir la bouche, ce fut pour balbutier, « Mais pendant toutes ces années… J'ai pensé… Je me suis sentie… Vous étiez toujours si… »

« Si vous persistez à vous exprimer par ellipses, je devrais peut-être vous laisser avant de faire la pire erreur de ma vie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Mais pourquoi _êtes-vous là_, d'abord ? »

Snape renifla, hautain. « Puisque vous prétendez me connaître si bien – dites-le moi, _vous_. »

Hermione étudia Snape un moment. Il avait changé, et pas en mieux. Sa silhouette était plus maigre, son visage émacié, et il avait maintenant des cheveux gris au niveau des tempes. L'âge n'avait pas adouci ses traits. Il était maintenant au milieu de la quarantaine, ses dents avaient jauni plus encore, et son nez tordu était maintenant marqué d'une cicatrice due à un Cruciatus qu'il avait subi pendant la défaite de Voldemort.

« Je ne parviens vraiment pas à imaginer pour quelle raison vous êtes venu ainsi vous présenter à ma porte – à moins que ce ne soit pour vous vanter de votre nouvelle distinction : vous êtes la dernière nouveauté des cartes à collectionner avec les Chocogrenouilles. J'en ai déjà eu une, d'ailleurs – Félicitations. »

« Merci. Cet honneur compte beaucoup pour moi. Il compte tellement, en fait, qu'à chaque fois que je surprends mes élèves en train d'essayer de percer des trous dans mon effigie à l'aide de leur plume, je retire cinquante points à leur maison – cinquante points par trou. »

« Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que vous ayez fait encadrer une de ces cartes pour l'accrocher à côté de votre Ordre de Merlin, Seconde Classe. »

« _Première_ Classe, Miss Granger. »

« Pardonnez mon erreur. J'imagine que vous le portez en permanence, même pour dormir. »

« Tout au contraire. En ce moment, il est dans le tiroir du bas de ma commode, en compagnie de mes chaussettes. »

« C'est charmant. Mon Ordre de Merlin est au dessus de mes bas. »

Snape laissa remonter son regard le long de ses jambes.

« Dans le même _tiroir_ ! C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oh. Merci d'avoir clarifié. Première Classe ? » demanda t'il.

« Non, » admit Hermione. « Deuxième Classe. »

« Hum. Vous me décevez. J'espérais que vous auriez meilleur goût en matière de lingerie. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. « D'accord, peut-être que vous êtes capable de faire de l'humour, Professeur Snape. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué la raison de votre présence ici. »

« Je suis venu vous présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre futur mariage – et vous informer que vous êtes en train de faire une erreur monumentale, » lui dit-il sans émotion particulière.

Hermione se rebiffa. « Et quelle serait cette erreur, selon vous ? »

« Epouser un Weasley. »

« Charlie sera un excellent mari, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à justifier mon choix devant vous. Il n'est certainement pas le pire des Weasley. »

« Parce qu'il en existe un meilleur ? »

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous décidez soudain de vous intéresser à ma vie sentimentale ? »

« Je tiens seulement à vous épargner une vie entière aux côtés d'une brute épaisse aux bottes souillées d'excréments de dragon et à la cervelle ramollie. »

« Puisque vous semblez avoir mes intérêts tellement à cœur, sauriez vous me suggérer un meilleur candidat ? »

« Vous en avez un en face de vous. »

« Où ? »

« Ici ! » expliqua Snape, en se désignant lui-même.

« Vous n'êtes pas en face, mais à ma droite. »

« Ce n'est qu'un détail. »

« Venez donc vous mettre en face de moi. »

Snape se leva gracieusement, un petit sourire de triomphe au coin des lèvres.

« Maintenant que vous êtes debout, suivez-moi, je vous prie, » lui demanda t'elle innocemment.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Snape réalisa, à ce moment, qu'elle était en train de se débarrasser de lui.

« Pas de thé ? »

« Pas de thé. »

« Vous regretterez votre bêtise, Miss Granger. Je vous imagine d'ici quelques années, des moutards accrochés à vos chevilles, et avec des hanches larges comme un tonneau. Je ne reviendrai pas. »

« Merci. Cette conclusion sera le rayon de soleil de ma journée ! » Elle le poussa dehors, et manqua de peu de lui claquer la porte au nez, littéralement.


	2. Chapter 2

o o o

« Soyez instinctif. Si vous ne pouvez pas être instinctif, soyez impulsif. »

Noel Coward

o o o

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione était sur le point d'aller se coucher quand elle entendit de nouveau frapper à la porte. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Les coups se faisaient plus insistants.

« Qui est là ? » demanda t'elle, prudente.

« Votre dernière chance de trouver le bonheur, ou du moins des conversations intéressantes, » répondit avec morgue la voix sifflante qui lui était inopportunément redevenue familière.

Contre toute raison, Hermione fit entrer le Maître de Potions dans son appartement.

« Vous faites le bon choix, Miss Granger. Il ne sert à rien de lutter contre l'inévitable. Et vous devez vous être rendue compte désormais que j'ai menti tout à l'heure. »

« Alors vous admettez que vous n'êtes pas meilleur homme que Charlie Weasley ? »

« Je n'admettrai rien de la sorte. J'ai menti en disant que je ne reviendrai pas. »

« Asseyez-vous, Professeur. »

Snape s'assit sur le canapé, et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de choisir la chaise.

Le silence inconfortable se prolongea un moment, avant qu'elle ne lance, « J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à votre précédente visite, et je n'ai pu en tirer qu'une seule conclusion. »

« C'est bien maigre. Je vous écoute. »

« Soit vous êtes absolument fou, soit quelqu'un a placé un Sortilège d'Enflure sur votre ego. »

« Alors vous vous êtes mal exprimée. Vous avez là _deux_ conclusions, erronées toutes les deux. Si vous croyiez à la première, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé entrer. Si la seconde était vraie, je viserais plus haut. »

« Je vois, » se rebiffa Hermione, vexée.

« Vous ne voyez rien du tout, Miss Granger. Comme le reste de votre sexe, vous préférez un corps athlétique et un visage charmeur à un bel esprit. Malgré votre intelligence et votre soif d'apprendre, vous n'êtes pas différente des autres femmes. Vous n'avez pas de profondeur, aucune vision à long terme. Vous me faites pitié. »

« Vous faites erreur, Professeur. Une femme recherche la gentillesse et la sincérité, et rejette la rudesse et la ruse.»

« Dites-moi une chose : une fois votre béguin passé, qu'allez vous faire pour occuper vos journées ? Vous ferez des balades à dos de dragon au clair de lune, pour vous rendre à la bibliothèque la plus proche ? Bien sûr, votre époux préférera rester dehors pour s'occuper de votre moyen de transport, pendant que vous faites vos recherches sur des poisons indétectables. »

« Charlie est très intelligent. Il avait d'excellentes notes à Poudlard. »

« Etaient-elles aussi hautes que _les vôtres_, Miss Granger ? »

« Eh bien, non, » concéda t'elle, « mais vous le saviez déjà, alors pourquoi poser la question ? »

« Pour vous démontrer quelque chose. Quand l'attraction physique se calmera, vous vous ennuierez avec Weasley. Vous ne pourriez pas vous ennuyer avec moi. »

« Vous m'ennuyez en ce moment même. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? Vous auriez pu me faire part de vos intentions depuis des années. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai horreur de prendre une décision à la hâte, mais votre mariage imminent me force à vous déclarer mes sentiments. »

« Vos sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez un célibataire bienheureux. »

« Vous avez à moitié raison. Je vous laisse deviner quelle moitié. »

Snape crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Et à quel moment, au juste, est-ce que vos… _sentiments_ pour moi se sont développés ? Certainement pas pendant que j'étais votre élève ? »

Snape renifla avec mépris. « N'ayez pas si bonne opinion de vous même, Miss Granger. Je m'intéresse aux femmes, et pas aux écolières insipides qui rient bêtement. » Il la dévisagea intensément. « Vous êtes presque une femme maintenant. D'ici quelques années… »

« Quelques années ? J'ai vingt-cinq ans ! C'est largement suffisant pour être considérée comme une adulte ! »

« C'est peut-être le cas, mais seulement aux yeux d'une autre personne de votre âge. Notre différence d'âge m'inquiète un peu, mais rassurez-vous, je suis prêt à passer outre. »

« _Vous_ êtes prêt à passer outre ? »

« Oui, » expliqua Snape. « Les femmes de mon âge ont plus d'expérience, et en conséquence meilleur goût. Mon seul choix est donc d'en trouver une qui soit encore au berceau. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourrions-nous en discuter autour d'un thé ? »

« Il est tard. Je préférerais aller me coucher. »

« Alors, allons-y, votre boudoir est bien plus approprié encore pour discuter de l'avenir de notre relation. »

« Vous n'avez pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire, Professeur. »

« Et vous ne m'avez pas compris non plus. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Snape se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle était déçue. Hermione se posait exactement la même question.

Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je reviendrai demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner. Qu'il soit prêt à huit heures, pas plus tard. Je prends des œufs, des saucisses… et du thé. »

Hermione le dévisagea, bouche bée.

« J'imagine que vous m'attendrez ? »

« Mais certainement, Professeur ! » lui assura t'elle. « Il n'y a rien au monde que j'aimerais tant faire à vingt-quatre heures de mon mariage que de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour mon fiancé et mon nouveau prétendant. Charlie sera tellement content de vous voir. Ce sera très certainement une scène digne des meilleures comédies de Molière. »

« A demain, alors. Après tout, c'est tout aussi bien que je sois présent quand vous le lui direz. »

« Quand je lui dirai quoi ? »

« Quand vous lui direz que le mariage est annulé parce que vous préférez vous enfuir avec moi, » lui expliqua patiemment Snape, comme si tout avait déjà été réglé.

Après une révérence guindée, Snape quitta les lieux, laissant Hermione se demander si tout cet entretien n'avait pas été une complète hallucination.


	3. Chapter 3

o o o

« La vanité est preuve d'infériorité. »

Noel Coward

o o o

Le matin précédant son mariage, Hermione se retrouva à dresser une table pour trois.

Snape arriva un quart d'heure à l'avance et fit irruption dans la cuisine pour surveiller ce qu'elle faisait.

« Assurez-vous que mes œufs soient bien cuits, » insista t'il.

« Charlie les préfère baveux. »

« Je les préfère bien cuits, et je peux vous assurer que de trouver des œufs trop cuits à son goût n'est pas la pire des déceptions qui attend Weasley ce matin. »

« J'adorerais voir Charlie vous faire tomber les quatre fers en l'air avec un bon vieil _Expelliarmus_, mais il ne le fera pas. Il respecte ses aînés, voyez-vous. »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Weasley prenne bien la chose. Cependant, je m'efforcerai d'avoir le triomphe modeste. »

Le hibou de Charlie entra par la fenêtre et Snape intercepta le message qu'il avait attaché à la patte. Il le déplia et commença à lire à voix haute.

« '_Je ne peux pas venir, chérie. Il y a eu un accident. Un Pansedefer Ukrainien a mis le feu à une ferme voisine. On se retrouvera devant l'hôtel.'_ »

Snape eut un reniflement hautain. « C'est succinct, à défaut d'être brillant. Il a fait une faute d'orthographe à 'autel', ce qui indique qu'il sera incapable de vous satisfaire au lit. »

« Je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre jusqu'à maintenant, » répliqua Hermione, « mais je commence à reconnaître les moments où vous plaisantez. »

« Je ne plaisantais pas. »

« Dans ce cas, vous êtes en train de dépasser les bornes, » dit Hermione, en retirant un couvert de la table.

Snape s'assit et tapa sa fourchette contre son assiette avec impatience, comme s'il appelait un elfe de maison. « Où est mon thé ? »

« Le thé est dans sa boite, et la boite est dans le placard. J'ai prévu du jus de citrouille. »

« J'avais pourtant prévenu que je voulais du thé, » lui rappela t'elle.

« Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi le jus de citrouille. »

Après avoir servi son petit-déjeuner à Snape, Hermione attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites à traîner près de la fenêtre ? Venez vous asseoir que nous puissions discuter de nos plans. »

« Je suis à vous tout de suite. Juste le temps d'envoyer un mot à Charlie. »

« Excellent. Plus vite vous le mettrez au courant que vous avez changé d'avis, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. »

Hermione finit d'écrire sa lettre. Elle se racla la gorge et la lui lut.

« _'Je suis déçue, mais je comprends. On se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Il y a une répétition de la cérémonie ce soir, tu te souviens ? A cinq heures – s'il te plait, essaie d'être à l'heure. Je t'aime, chéri. _

_Ps : si tu trouves que le Pansedefer Ukrainien a un tempérament de feu, attends un peu notre nuit de noces.'_ »

Elle attacha sa réponse à la patte du hibou, et le poussa dehors avant de venir rejoindre Snape à table.

« C'était trop salé, » se plaignit-il en massacrant ses œufs de sa fourchette.

« Je n'ai pas salé les œufs – mais vous parliez peut-être des saucisses ? »

« Non, je parlais de votre post-scriptum, Miss Granger. La subtilité est infiniment plus érotique. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien connaître à l'érotisme, ou à la romance en général, d'ailleurs ? »

« Il vous faudra attendre jusqu'à notre nuit de noces pour connaître cette réponse. » Snape continuait à méticuleusement déchiqueter sa nourriture dans son assiette.

Hermione planta sa fourchette dans une saucisse et mordit dedans sauvagement. « Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais comment peut-on conclure que quelqu'un est un mauvais amant parce qu'il a fait une faute d'orthographe ? »

« Si un homme est négligent dans un domaine, il le sera certainement dans un autre. Par contre, moi, je suis expert en positions tout autant qu'en Potions. »

« Et qui manque de subtilité, en ce moment ? »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. »

« Avant que ça ne vous passe, dites-moi donc ce qui vous a poussé à vous intéresser à moi après toutes ces années. »

Snape posa ses couverts sur la table et repoussa son assiette, avant de lui avouer en toute franchise « le souvenir d'un baiser, Miss Granger. »

Hermione croisa le regard de Snape et elle comprit soudain. Pendant un temps, il baissa ses défenses et ses yeux laissèrent passer une attente fiévreuse, mêlée de tristesse.

Elle se souvint de la dernière occasion où ils avaient été seuls tous les deux.

Harry venait tout juste de vaincre Voldemort. Snape l'avait protégé d'un Doloris, en le recevant lui même. Juste avant ça, il avait désarmé Lucius Malefoy qui était sur le point de tuer Hermione d'un Avada Kedavra.

Une fois que les Aurors eurent appréhendé le dernier des Mangemorts, Hermione avait trouvé Snape étendu sur le dos, dans la boue, sur la route devant Poudlard. Elle s'était précipitée vers lui, ne sachant s'il était mort ou vif. Vérifiant au niveau du cou et du poignet, elle avait cru détecter un pouls, mais sans en être sûre. Hermione était restée avec lui jusqu'à ce que des secours arrivent.

Elle lui avait écarté les cheveux des yeux, et s'était penchée sur lui. Elle avait murmuré « Merci, Professeur Snape, » avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Ce n'avait été qu'un chaste baiser de compassion et de gratitude, rien d'autre.

C'est pour ça qu'il est là ? Il a dû se dire que je… Oh, non ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il s'attende à ce que je l'épouse !

« P-P-Professeur Snape, » balbutia t'elle, « je croyais que vous étiez inconscient, peut-être même mort. Si j'avais su que vous étiez éveillé, jamais je ne vous aurais embrassé. »

« Je vois. » Snape se leva. « Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner, Miss Granger… et pour votre franchise. Je ne vous ennuierai plus. » Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je suis désolée. Sincèrement, » murmura Hermione.

Snape s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. « Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur son assiette pour éviter son regard.

« Splendide. Le Chaudron Baveux, à une heure, pour le déjeuner. La ponctualité est souhaitée, mais pas imposée. »

Hermione releva la tête et le dévisagea, incrédule. « J'ai des courses de dernière minute à faire, cet après-midi ; il faut que je voie le fleuriste, les fournisseurs – et la répétition a lieu à cinq heures. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. »

« Rien n'est impossible – c'est inopportun, tout au plus. »

« Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de venir. »

« Je vais vous en donner trois : vous êtes flattée, vous êtes intriguée par ma persévérance, et vous êtes impatiente de voir la bague. »

« Vous m'avez acheté une _bague_ ? »

« Pas encore, mais j'ai l'intention de m'en procurer une avant que nous ne nous revoyions. »

« Vous feriez mieux de garder votre argent, Professeur. » Hermione se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte.

« Pour notre lune de miel ? »

« Pour vos vieux jours. »

« Pour _nos_ vieux jours, » corrigea Snape. « Nous vieillirons ensemble, et pourrons nous remémorer nos études, recherches et expérimentations… »

« Dans votre laboratoire de Potions ? »

« Dans notre chambre à coucher, Miss Granger. » Snape lui fit un signe de tête et sortit.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner au bout du couloir. _Jamais je n'ai vu homme si vaniteux, si présomptueux… Mmm. C'est assez flatteur, quand on y pense. Et je me demande quel genre de bague un homme comme Snape pourrait bien choisir. J'imagine que je pourrais passer une heure en sa compagnie, par simple gentillesse. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas été là, _raisonna t'elle_, nous n'aurions peut-être pas gagné la guerre._

« Professeur Snape ? » appela t'elle.

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna pour lui parler. « Miss Granger ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arriver au Chaudron avant deux heures moins le quart. »

« J'aurai fini de manger à cette heure-là, mais il se peut que je m'attarde – brièvement, » répondit-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.


	4. Chapter 4

o o o

« Si tu n'en as pas pour trop longtemps, je t'attendrai ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Oscar Wilde

o o o

En entrant dans le Chaudron Baveux, Hermione balaya la salle du regard. Elle n'y vit pas Snape, et s'étonna de sentir son estomac se nouer de déception, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle était soulagée.

Elle alla s'informer au bar, et apprit qu'on avait vu Snape sortir par l'arrière dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione trouva une table et prit un siège orienté vers le fond de l'établissement. Elle regarda sa montre. Levant les yeux, elle vit Snape entrer. Il la remarqua immédiatement et vint la rejoindre.

« Il est une heure trente-cinq. J'ai dix minutes d'avance. »

« De mon point de vue, vous avez trente-cinq minutes de retard, » marmonna Snape en s'asseyant.

« Où étiez-vous - dans le Chemin de Traverse, en train d'acheter _ma bague_? » demanda t'elle avec désinvolture.

« Non, Miss Granger, et je vous demanderai de ne pas vous moquer. Si vous voulez savoir, j'étais penché sur des toilettes, en train de vomir. »

« Vous êtes malade ? »

« Je crois que l'affection dont je souffre peut se classer au rang des maladies, oui. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ? »

« Elle n'en avait pas avant la révélation que vous m'avez faite ce matin. J'ai décidé de la nommer 'folleté'. »

« _Folleté ?_ »

« Oui, j'ai été fou. J'ai placé tous mes espoirs sur un baiser mal interprété. J'ai passé les quelques heures écoulées à réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit, et j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus de vous. Vous feriez une épouse tout à fait inappropriée, et une amante déplorable. Retournez donc à votre Weasley, épousez-le. Epousez un nouveau Weasley tous les ans jusqu'à ce que vous en soyez à court. »

Snape se leva de sa chaise avant de continuer sa tirade. « Il m'a fallu six ans pour rassembler… la stupidité de vous demander en mariage, mais seulement quelques heures pour reprendre mes esprits. Que votre avenir soit plein de grandes promesses et vous apporte tout ce que vous méritez : des bébés qui bavent, des montagnes de couche-culottes, et la détérioration insidieuse que l'ennui provoquera sur votre modeste intellect. Bien le bonjour, Miss Granger. »

Il la regarda un instant d'un air de mépris, et sortit du café.

« Bon débarras ! » marmonna Hermione.

Elle avala rapidement un sandwich, et se retourna à ses courses de dernière minute.

o o o

Echevelée et épuisée par ses déplacements dans Londres, Hermione rentra chez elle peu après quatre heures. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver sa porte entrouverte. Sortant sa baguette, elle entra avec précaution. Apparemment, la pièce était dans son état habituel, pourtant – il y avait quelqu'un qui sifflait dans sa cuisine !

Molly Weasley en sortit, une tasse de thé à la main. « Je suis à toi dans une minute, ma chérie, » dit-elle à Hermione en passant devant elle. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre à coucher.

Elle en émergea un instant plus tard, secouant tristement la tête. « Le pauvre homme. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si désespéré de toute ma vie. » Molly adressa un regard sévère à Hermione. « Assieds-toi, jeune fille. Il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion. »

« Madame Weasley, mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Je suis passée chez toi avant d'aller à la répétition pour voir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai trouvé étendu dans le couloir, juste devant ta porte. J'ai frappé, et comme je n'ai pas eu de réponse j'ai ouvert avec un _Alohomora_. Ensuite, j'ai du le mettre au lit avec un _Mobilicorpus. _Je lui ai cogné la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte, et il y a gagné une belle bosse sur le front. Vraiment, Hermione, il faut que tu apprennes à être plus attentionnée ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, je pense que la moindre des choses serait que tu lui donnes ce qu'il veut ! »

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez ! Donner quoi à qui ? _Qui_ est là ? »

« Mais Severus, bien sûr. »

« SNAPE ? »

« Chut. Il essaie de se reposer. Il est devenu si maigre. Je ne crois pas qu'il se nourrisse convenablement. Je pense qu'il est littéralement tombé d'inanition. »

« C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? Je lui ai préparé un solide petit-déjeuner ce matin, et je sais de source sûre qu'il a déjeuné au Chaudron Baveux. »

« Oui, mais tu ne lui as pas donné ce que son cœur désirait, ma chérie. »

« Madame Weasley ! » protesta Hermione. « Je suis sur le point de me marier avec votre fils ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une minute que je puisse même envisager de… de… »

« De fournir à un homme bon, à un héros de guerre, une chose d'une nécessité vitale ? Severus m'a raconté qu'il était venu te voir hier, plein d'espoir, et que tu avais refusé non pas une, mais deux fois. Et quand il a renouvelé sa demande ce matin, tu lui a de nouveau dénié ce qu'il voulait. Tu lui a laissé croire qu'il pourrait trouver chez toi chaleur et réconfort par une matinée glaciale, mais tu n'a même pas daigné… »

« MADAME WEASLEY ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté le Professeur Snape, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il a menti. »

« Mais pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil, Hermione ? Et pour quelle raison est-ce que Severus aurait bien pu me mentir en me disant que tu n'avais pas voulu lui préparer une tasse de thé ? »

« De thé ? » Hermione déglutit. « C'est de _ça_ dont vous étiez en train de me parler ? »

« Mais bien sûr. De quoi croyais-tu qu'il était question ? »

« Mais vous avez dit que je n'avais même pas daigné… »

Molly avait l'air perdu. « Mettre la bouilloire sur le feu – qu'est-ce que tu avais compris d'autre ? »

« Rien du tout. Je suis juste épuisée par toutes ces courses en ville. Je n'ai plus les idées très claires. »

« Eh bien, il te reste juste assez de temps pour aller te rafraîchir, et puis il sera temps qu'on aille à la répétition. » Molly se leva pour retourner vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta pour lui dire, « Au fait, j'ai pensé à corriger notre oubli. »

« Notre oubli ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mais oui. Figure-toi que nous avions complètement oublié d'inviter Severus au mariage. Il s'est montré des plus compréhensifs et n'a pas fait d'histoires. Il a dit qu'il serait ravi d'être présent. »

« Snape va venir à mon mariage ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde. En fait, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il désirait plus que de te voir mariée à l'homme qui te convient, et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce souhait se réalise. Est-ce que ce n'est pas gentil de sa part ? »

« Très gentil. »

Molly se remit à siffler et continua son chemin vers la cuisine, pendant qu'Hermione avait le regard fixé sur la porte de sa chambre. « Il profite de la gentillesse de la propre mère de son rival ! » marmonna t'elle sous cape. « C'est bas, c'est perfide, c'est Serpentard ! Je vais me débarrasser de ce fourbe ! »

Elle entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Snape paraissait endormi, mais Hermione lui secoua le bras. Il lui saisit immédiatement la main, et commença à lui mordiller une phalange. Il prit son index entre ses dents, et l'encercla de sa langue. Elle recula vivement la main, toujours luisante d'un filet de salive de Snape.

« C'est dégoûtant ! Ne vous avisez plus jamais de faire ça ! » lui intima t'elle.

Note pour moi-même : pas de mordillage ou de léchouillage des doigts. Provoque la colère, pas l'excitation.

« Si vous ne baissez pas la voix, Molly va débarquer dans la pièce pour vous gronder d'avoir perturbé mon repos. A moins, bien sûr, que vous n'ayez hâte qu'elle apprenne la profonde affection qui nous unit. »

« Je suis tout à fait persuadée que vous êtes fou, finalement ! Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici ! Tout de suite ! »

« Molly m'a déjà invité à rester me reposer ici, mais je serai parti avant que vous ne reveniez de la répétition. »

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur ça ? »

« Tu peux compter sur moi à partir de maintenant, mon amour. » Snape lui fit un sourire égrillard, découvrant ses dents de travers.

« Avant que j'oublie, comment avez-vous osé vous faire inviter ainsi à mon mariage ? »

« C'était uniquement l'idée de Molly. »

« Bien sûr ! Eh bien, vous pouvez vous considérer _désinvité_ ! »

« Je lui ai déjà répondu que je serai présent. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je ne ferai rien qui puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je compte m'asseoir bien sagement au dernier rang pendant que vous remonterez le long de l'allée – tout droit vers votre tragique destin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir jusqu'ici, d'abord ? Vous m'avez dit au Chaudron que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous évanoui devant ma porte ? »

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour mes remarques brutales, et pour vous répéter que je n'avais plus l'intention de vous poursuivre de mes assiduités. Je me suis évanoui parce que j'avais vidé mon estomac de mon déjeuner et mon petit-déjeuner à cause de ma nervosité… et de ma déception. »

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais excusé auprès de personne – jamais ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue, mais vous n'auriez jamais du vous imaginer que j'avais la moindre obligation envers vous après un malheureux baiser ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec votre raisonnement, Miss Granger. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas un baiser si mémorable. »

Hermione était en colère. « Je vois clair dans votre jeu, Professeur. Je suis le raisin mûr et vous êtes le renard – j'ai raison, non ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir, alors vous prétendez que vous ne voulez pas de moi ! »

« Pour quelqu'un qui était tellement opposé à mes avances, vous avez l'air d'être plutôt perturbée de ne plus en être l'objet, » fit remarquer Snape.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? »

Snape se retourna, se pelotonna contre l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux. « Je suis épuisé par les épreuves que j'ai eu à subir aujourd'hui. Je vais me reposer un peu, et je serai parti avant votre retour. Laissez-moi maintenant. »

Hermione contourna le lit afin de ne pas s'adresser à son dos. « Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre à la porte de chez moi ! »

« Non, j'imagine que je ne le peux pas. Restez ou partez, ça m'est complètement égal, » affirma t'il sans rouvrir les yeux.

Hermione resta indécise un moment, ne sachant plus comment réagir face au sorcier envahissant qui était dans son lit.

« Dépêche-toi, ma chérie, » lui rappela Molly Weasley depuis la pièce d'à côté. « Il est grand temps que nous nous mettions en route. »

« J'arrive, Madame Weasley. »

Hermione regarda Snape avec humeur. Ses cheveux noirs et graisseux qui allaient souiller sa taie d'oreiller immaculée ! Le bout de son nez affreux collé à ses draps tout propres !

_Et pourtant,_ se dit Hermione, _quand on le voit allongé comme ça, les yeux fermés, il a l'air presque… vulnérable._


	5. Chapter 5

Il était presque dix heures du soir quand Hermione revint à son appartement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisée par sa journée et la répétition pénible.

Elle se souvint tout à coup qu'elle n'était peut-être pas seule. Entrant dans sa chambre, elle vit que le lit avait été refait et qu'il n'y avait pas trace de Snape.

« Bien ! » se dit-elle avec humeur. « Il est parti. » Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à arrêter le flot de ses larmes.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit en silence, et Snape se glissa dans la pièce. Il avança discrètement vers la jeune sorcière bouleversée. « Arrêtez votre mélodrame pathétique ! Pleurer ne changera rien à rien. Vous avez eu votre chance avec moi et vous l'avez laissé passer. »

Hermione sursauta et se redressa rapidement, essayant de réprimer ses reniflements. « VOUS ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore là ? »

« J'étais sur le point de partir. Bonne fin de soirée. »

« Attendez ! Je ne pleurais pas à cause de _vous_ ! »

« Ça n'a pas la moindre importance, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir pourquoi je suis tellement contrariée ?

« Franchement, non. »

Hermione fit une petite moue, avançant les lèvres d'un air boudeur, que Snape trouva des plus irrésistibles. Il reconsidéra gracieusement sa décision.

« D'accord. Je veux bien vous écouter jusqu'au moment où vous m'ennuierez. Allez-y. » Il approcha de son lit.

« Je préférerais que vous vous asseyiez là-bas. » dit Hermione en désignant sa coiffeuse. Snape prit place sur le tabouret bancal rehaussé d'un coussin.

« Nous avons attendu pendant plus d'une heure, et Charlie n'est jamais arrivé. Pas de hibou, rien. Le pasteur avait un autre rendez-vous ensuite, alors Harry a dû le remplacer. »

Snape tressaillit. « Je préférerais que vous ne prononciez pas ce nom. »

« Vous avez la rancune tenace, Professeur. Vous ne changerez jamais. »

« Miss Granger, la blessure est encore fraîche. Le mois dernier je suis arrivé deuxième derrière Potter dans le sondage de Sorcière Magazine sur la Cicatrice la Plus Remarquable. » Snape la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Pour qui avez-vous voté ? Potter ou moi ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai voté pour le genou du Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Peu importe, continuez votre histoire. »

« C'était _ça_, l'histoire. Les Weasley ont passé leur temps à s'excuser, mes amis étaient désolés pour moi, et mes parents se sont sentis blessés. Apparemment, je passe en second derrière un Pansedefer Ukrainien, » se plaignit amèrement Hermione.

« Alors vous devriez verser des larmes de joie. Weasley vous a fourni l'excuse idéale pour annuler ce mariage – pourquoi n'en profitez-vous pas ? »

« Vous aimeriez ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ça cadrerait parfaitement dans vos plans sournois. »

« Je n'ai plus la moindre vue sur vous. Essayez de faire entrer ça dans votre petite tête dure et mal coiffée. Je ne voudrais plus de vous maintenant même si je devais y gagner un autre Ordre de Merlin en compensation. Je suis un homme fier, Miss Granger. Je ramperais pas, et je suis insensible à vos appas …douteux. Je ne vous laisserai jamais me blesser. »

Snape se pencha en arrière sur son tabouret. L'un des pieds céda sous son poids, et il s'étala par terre.

Après un instant de silence stupéfait, Hermione éclata d'un rire hystérique. Elle serra son oreiller contre son visage pour étouffer le bruit qu'elle faisait.

Quand enfin elle parvint à se maîtriser un peu, elle hoqueta, « Maintenant je peux mourir heureuse, Professeur. Je vous vois enfin exactement comme j'ai toujours rêvé de vous voir : le cul par terre ! »

Snape se releva sans hâte. Ramassant le tabouret avec beaucoup de dignité, il redressa le pied cassé et le reposa. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit pour se pencher vers elle, menaçant. « Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous remonter le moral. J'imagine que vous vous amusiez également à mes dépens quand vous m'avez embrassé ! »

L'amusement d'Hermione disparut. Il avait peut-être affirmé qu'elle ne pouvait plus le blesser, mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard que ce n'étaient que des mots.

« Non, Professeur Snape, ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai une dette envers vous car vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et quoi que vous pensiez de moi en ce moment, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir embrassé. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'il la transperçait du regard. « Eh bien moi, je le regrette, ce baiser. Je le regrette tellement que j'ai décidé de vous le rendre ! »

Il lui attrapa les poignets sans ménagement, et l'attira dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne se débattit pas. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle le fasse, il n'avait pas vraiment de plan.

« Oh, et puis zut, » marmonna t'il. Comme au ralenti, il inclina la tête et se pencha vers sa bouche. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit pendant que ses lèvres approchaient de celles d'Hermione.

_Note pour moi-même : ne pas baver. Ne pas laisser deviner par mon comportement que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Pencher la tête de côté pour ne pas lui faire mal par mégarde avec mon grand nez. Garder ma langue dans ma bouche tant que je n'ai pas reçu d'indication claire qu'elle était bienvenue dans la sienne. Essayer la tendresse. Si tout le reste échoue : Amnésier._

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. A la surprise d'Hermione, si ce n'était pas transcendant, c'était tolérable. A l'incrédulité de Snape, si elle ne l'encourageait pas, elle coopérait. Finalement, il releva la tête.

« Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » lui demanda t'il comme s'il lui demandait une opinion scientifique.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, » répondit-elle avec franchise. « _Vous_, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »

« Je pense qu'il serait prudent de procéder à plus ample expérimentation avant de me prononcer sur les mérites de ce baiser. »

« Vous avez le souffle court, Professeur. »

« Vous croyez, Miss Gra… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Hermione pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur second baiser fut plus long et plus engagé. A la surprise de Snape, Hermione avait l'air – d'apprécier ? Au ravissement d'Hermione, Snape n'essayait pas de lui boxer les amygdales, comme le faisait souvent Charlie. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser.

« Professeur ? » interrogea t'elle avec ménagement, « j'espère que vous ne prendrez pas mal ma question, mais est-ce que vous êtes vier… »

« Non, Miss Granger, je suis Capricorne. »

« Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. »

« Si vous attendez de moi que je vous fournisse la liste détaillée de mes ébats, alors je suis en droit d'attendre de vous la même franchise. Les dames d'abord. »

« Il n'y a eu que Charlie, » confessa Hermione.

« Comment ? Et le plus jeune de ces maudits Weasley ? »

« Non. Malgré toutes les rumeurs, Ron et moi n'avons jamais été plus qu'amis. »

« Et Krum ? »

« Trop morose. »

« Pucey ? »

« Il n'a pas su me convaincre. »

Il se regardèrent gravement l'un l'autre, toujours enlacés.

« A votre tour, maintenant, » insista Hermione.

« Je ne connais que l'Allée des Embrumes – mais j'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet. Je ne suis peut-être pas expert en baisers, mais je suis familier avec… la suite des événements. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que je maîtrise les bases, mais que mon champ de recherche a été confiné à… euh… aux sorcières de la nuit. »

« Mais vous étiez un Mangemort – pendant les Rassemblements de Mangemorts… »

« C'était un mythe, Miss Granger, une propagande des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour attirer de nouvelles recrues. Il y a eu des rumeurs, bien entendu, concernant ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes, mais les assemblées de Mangemorts n'étaient pas les saturnales enfiévrées dont parlait le Ministère. »

Sans plus attendre, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et cette fois leurs langues firent plus ample connaissance. Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione, essayant de lui faire entendre raison, alors qu'elle glissait lentement sa main le long du dos de Snape.

_Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! C'est Snape que je suis en train d'embrasser ! Si papa et maman voyaient ses dents, ils… ils… oh… mmm… si sa langue peut me faire tant d'effet quand elle est dans ma bouche, qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle… NON ! Que penseraient les gens ? Je dois devenir Mrs Charles Weasley dans quatorze heures. Il faut que j'arrête ces bêtises et que je le mette dehors !_

Snape ne s'était jamais montré si aventureux avec sa langue de sa vie entière. Il devint rapidement plutôt compétent et audacieux – enfin, une fois qu'il se souvint de respirer.

Quand Hermione était revenue chez elle, elle avait regardé l'heure, 21h58. Une bonne demi-heure avait dû s'écouler depuis, et elle se dit qu'il devait certainement être temps pour elle de se coucher. Elle leva les yeux vers sa pendule. Il était maintenant 3h14 ! Elle serait une femme mariée dans moins de dix heures ! A un moment, elle ne se souvenait pas exactement comment c'était arrivé, ils étaient passés de la verticale à l'horizontale, et ils étaient maintenant étendus en travers du lit.

« Je suis desséché, » haleta Snape. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une tasse de thé ? »

« Pas de thé, plus de baisers, » exigea t'elle.

Il s'exécuta, et ils reprirent de plus belle.


	6. Chapter 6

Des rayons de soleil jouaient contre les rideaux qui oscillaient le matin du 19 juillet de la même façon qu'ils le faisaient chaque matin. En cette occasion particulière, cependant, ils éclairaient une scène particulièrement touchante : une jeune femme, à quelques heures à peine de son mariage, qui se réveillait entre des bras de… son ancien Professeur de Potions ?

A quel moment est-ce que toute idée de bon sens et de raison était passée par dessus bord ? A quel moment entre le crépuscule et l'aube est-ce que le train de la logique avait déraillé ? Quand est-ce que toute formalité avait disparu ? Quand est-ce que 'Miss Granger' était devenu 'Hermione, ma vie, mon amour', et 'Professeur Snape' s'était transformé en 'Severus, ma sangsue affectueuse' ? »

Hermione s'étira ; Snape renâcla. Ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa dans un moment unique d'épiphanie sans gloire ce à quoi ressemblerait sa journée : à un chaos indescriptible.

Elle tournait le dos à Snape, et elle sentait son haleine chaude sur sa nuque. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Severus, réveille-toi. »

« Lily… ma déesse, » murmura t'il, tout ensommeillé.

Elle lui donna un autre coup de coude, plus vigoureux cette fois, et il s'éveilla en sursaut.

« Qui est Lily ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bonjour, » répondit Snape avec prudence, gagnant du temps.

« Bonjour. Qui est Lily ? » répéta t'elle.

« Non, pas 'qui est ?', mais 'qu'est ?'. J'étais en train de rêver de toi, et de combien tu serais magnifique le jour de notre mariage, vêtue de blanc crème, avec à la main un bouquet de… euh… _lilas_. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu as dit ? »

Snape frotta son nez contre l'oreille d'Hermione, joueur. « Sur mon honneur de Serpentard, » jura t'il.

Hermione décida de ne pas chercher plus loin, elle avait des choses plus urgentes à régler.

« Severus ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Pourquoi pas du thé ? »

Hermione regarda l'horloge. « Est-ce que tu as oublié que je suis supposée me marier dans à peine quatre heures ? »

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Elle se retourna pour le regarder en face.

« Je parlais de tes doutes, pas de la situation. Tu as dis que tu étais _supposée_ te marier. Ça me laisse penser que tu n'es plus si sûre. »

« Eh bien, si je tiens compte de cette nuit… »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre en tête que cette nuit, mais en dernier lieu, c'est à toi que revient le choix : épouser Weasley ou m'épouser, moi. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour avoir droit à une tasse de thé ? »

« Je trouve que ton attitude concernant la situation est bien cavalière. Peut-être que les choses sont bien telles qu'elles sont. »

« Comme tu le voudras. Je suis prêt à rester ici avec toi pour aussi longtemps que tu le désires – avec ou sans thé. »

« Je voulais dire que je ferais tout aussi bien de ne rien changer et d'épouser Charlie. Ce serait certainement plus simple. »

Snape roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond. « Si le but principal de ta vie est d'atteindre la simplicité, alors il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, Weasley est l'homme qu'il te faut. Si au contraire tu désires une quelqu'un qui puisse suivre des raisonnements complexes, si les potions te passionnent plus que les poussettes, et si tu souhaites un partenaire infiniment passionné et empressé, alors je serai le meilleur candidat. »

Hermione y réfléchit sérieusement. « Même si _j'envisageais_ de t'épouser, » dit-elle finalement, « et je ne te dis pas que c'est le cas – comment est-ce que tu proposes que j'annonce la nouvelle à tout le monde ? Le fleuriste est probablement en train de livrer ses fleurs à l'église de Wynbridge au moment où nous parlons. »

« L'église de Wynbridge ? Tu as prévu une cérémonie moldue ? »

« Oui. Ce sont mes parents qui payent, et ils ont insisté. Ce sont des dentistes adventistes du septième jour. »

« Je suggère que nous prenions un Portoloin vers un paradis lointain et que nous prévenions tout le monde par hibou une fois arrivés ? Ça simplifierait le problème. »

« Je croyais que tu étais en faveur de la complexité, Severus. »

« Seulement dans le domaine de la pensée. Quand il s'agit d'assumer mes… indiscrétions… Je choisirais plutôt d'éviter de venir avec toi jusqu'à l'église pour me retrouver en butte à un tas de sortilèges hostiles. »

« Oui, je peux comprendre ton point de vue, » concéda Hermione.

« Est-ce que Weasley attend de toi que tu vives en Roumanie, pour peupler le Bucarest sorcier de bébés ? »

« Non. Charlie a acheté une propriété adjacente au Terrier. Il prévoit d'importer des dragons pour faire de l'élevage. La convention des sorciers de 2003 à levé l'interdiction. »

Snape eut un reniflement moqueur. « Et pendant ce temps tu t'occuperas d'élever des Weasley. Il ne te faudra pas longtemps pour avoir les hanches aussi larges que celles de Molly. »

« Tu ne veux pas d'enfants, Severus ? »

« Je ne souhaiterais à personne d'être le résultat de la combinaison de nos gènes. » Snape la regarda avec gravité. « Est-ce que ta vie serait incomplète sans enfants ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aimerais en avoir un, peut-être. »

« Dans ces conditions, si j'étais toi, j'y penserais à deux fois avant de devenir une Weasley. »

« Où vivrions-nous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Cet appartement me paraît tout à fait convenable, » décida Snape. Je peux Transplaner ici tous les soirs et les week-ends. Où, si tu préfères, nous pourrions prendre un cottage à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Snape pouvait dire à son regard rêveur que l'idée du cottage lui plaisait. L'attirant contre elle, il l'embrassa tendrement. « Dis-moi oui, Hermione. »

« Severus, j'ai pris ma décision. Il est désormais clair pour moi que celui que je veux épouser est… »

Un grand coup frappé à la porte interrompit ses révélations.

« Oh, merde ! » marmonna Hermione. « Reste ici et ne fais pas un bruit, » avertit-elle. « Qui que ce soit, je vais m'en débarrasser. »

Elle se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée. « Qui est là ? » demanda t'elle.

« Une livraison spéciale pour Miss Granger. »

Pensant que c'était un cadeau de mariage d'une relation qui ne pourrait pas se déplacer, elle ouvrit la porte sans se poser de question. Trois individus masqués s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle se retrouva bâillonnée, un bandeau sur les yeux, et entraînée dehors.

Snape, écoutant depuis la chambre, entendit un cri étouffé, et une porte qui claqua. Avec angoisse, il se précipita hors de la chambre, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Molly Weasley.

« Oh, bonjour, Severus. Tu es encore là ? Tu te sens mieux, au moins ? »

« Où est Her… Miss Granger ? » interrogea t'il.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle s'est fait enlever par ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle lui réservent une visite surprise dans un salon de beauté avant le mariage. Est-ce que ce n'est pas attentionné de leur part ? »

« C'est vraiment prévenant, » concéda t'il, dissimulant sa rage avec beaucoup de mal.

« Je suis passée chercher sa robe de mariée. » Avec un sourire joyeux, elle l'abandonna là pour aller chercher la robe et les accessoires d'Hermione dans la chambre à coucher.

Snape était livide. Il commença à faire les cents pas en se tenant la tête. Molly revint peu de temps après, les bras chargés d'affaires d'Hermione.

« Si ce n'est pas trop éprouvant, tu veux bien rétrécir ses bagages ? Je vais m'occuper du reste. »

« Sans problème, » grommela t'il, avec une amabilité feinte. Il appliqua un Sortilège de rétrécissement, et mit la valise dans sa poche.

« Bon, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Il y a tant à faire ! Tu apportes ses bagages à l'église avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » Molly soupira. « Ah, un jeune amour, c'est si beau. J'adore les mariages, tout simplement. Les enfants grandissent tellement vite, tu sais. Bill est toujours libre, mais tous les autres ont trouvé l'âme sœur. Les jumeaux ont de nouvelles petites amies, elles seront au mariage avec eux. Et bien entendu, Ronald a été le premier de tous à se marier – tu savais qu'il était marié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, les nouvelles de la vie sociale des Weasley arrivent rarement jusqu'à mes cachots. »

_Où est Hermione ? Il faut que je la retrouve ! Lequel d'entre nous a t'elle choisi ?_ Perdu dans ses pensées, Snape n'entendit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui, » continua à babiller Molly, « Ronald a épousé Eloïse Midgen un an après la guerre. Elle s'est révélé être une vraie beauté. Et Ginny et Harry attendent un enfant. Je suis tellement contente pour eux. »

« Où est l'église de Wynbridge ? »

« J'y vais tout de suite, justement. Tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux. J'ai un Portoloin dans mon sac. » Molly farfouilla dedans et en sortit un objet en forme de U, orné de dentelles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Molly rit. « C'est un fer à cheval. Mrs Granger m'a dit que c'était une tradition moldue pour la mariée de l'avoir sur elle pour qu'il lui porte chance.

Snape laissa échapper un lourd soupir de pressentiment. « Très bien. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple. »

Sortant dans la rue, ils trouvèrent une allée déserte et touchèrent tous les deux le fer à cheval. Molly s'exclama « Portus ! » avec enthousiasme, et ils disparurent.

o o o

Hermione était assise dans un salon de beauté magique, en train de se faire faire une manucure, ses ravisseuses bien intentionnées rassemblées autour d'elle. Pourquoi se sentait t'elle comme un prisonnier condamné ?

« Hermione, » demanda Ginny. « Maman a dit que le Professeur Snape t'avait rendu visite. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, ce vieux grincheux ? »

« Ce n'est pas un grincheux ! » protesta Hermione, sur la défensive. « Je vous l'accorde, il est vieux, mais ce n'est pas un grincheux. Il m'a sauvé la vie, vous vous en souvenez ? Celle de Harry aussi, à plus d'une reprise. Il passait dans le quartier et il a décidé de venir me dire bonjour, c'est tout. »

« Ça ne ressemble pas à Snape de faire des visites de courtoisie, » observa Eloïse.

« Je parie qu'il est plus méchant et plus moche que jamais, » ajouta Cho Londubat.

« Maman l'a invité au mariage, tu ferais mieux de prévenir Neville, » conseilla Ginny.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Elle pensait avoir pris sa décision, mais elle doutait plus que jamais.

_Les dragons ou les cachots ? Les Dents de Vipère du Pérou, ou les potions ?_ se demandait Hermione, pendant que ses amies continuaient à se moquer de Snape. _Des mains calleuses ou de longs doigts sensuels ? Des baisers gloutons et maladroits ou… délicieux ?_ Elle ferma les yeux, revivant la nuit passée.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues par Cho qui lui demanda, « Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi pâle qu'un cadavre ? »

« Taisez-vous, toutes autant que vous êtes ! » s'écria Hermione. « Il y a d'autres côtés à sa personnalité que je n'ai découverts que récemment, et que peu de gens connaissent. C'est vrai, il est difficile, arrogant et qu'il se conduit en imbécile par moments, mais il peut aussi être… amusant. »

« SNAPE ? » se moquèrent-elles en chœur.

« Oui, Snape ! » insista Hermione.

« Calme-toi, Hermione, » lui conseilla Ginny. « On finirait par croire qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil. »

« C'est seulement les nerfs qui lâchent avant le mariage, » expliqua Cho avec assurance. « Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait envisagé de s'enfuir avec lui ! Ce serait tout aussi probable que de voir Ron s'enfuir avec… Oh, je suis désolée Eloïse. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, au juste ? » répliqua Eloïse. « Regarde-toi avec Neville ! Voilà bien un couple sur lequel personne n'aurait parié une noise ! »

Pendant que la dispute s'échauffait, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se boucha les oreilles, et décida d'accorder son attention aux lutins qui appliquaient du vernis à ongles sur ses orteils.


	7. Chapter 7

o o o

« Ce suspense est terrible. J'espère qu'il va durer. »

Oscar Wilde

o o o

L'heure décisive approchait. Les bancs étaient pleins, la chorale avait fini de répéter, et la mariée avait enfilé sa robe. Un hibou de Charlie était arrivé, pour prévenir Hermione qu'il serait en retard, mais qu'il arriverait à dos de Suédois à museau court sous un Sortilège de Dissimulation.

Sous prétexte d'avoir besoin d'un bol d'air frais, Hermione se glissa hors de la salle où elle s'était habillée pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'église. Il n'y avait pas trace de Snape. _C'est probablement mieux comme ça,_ se dit-elle, mais son moral était bas.

Il était prévu que la cérémonie commence à midi, suivi d'un repas de noces. Snape avait était une présence si constante à ses côtés pendant les dernières quarante-huit heures, et une telle plaie, qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à imaginer où il pouvait se trouver. Il avait été tellement pénible à supporter, et maintenant qu'il commençait à lui manquer un peu, il avait disparu de la circulation.

_C'est probablement mieux comme ça_, se répéta t'elle une fois de plus. Quand Charlie serait là, quand ils seraient à nouveau réunis, tous les souvenirs de cet intermède avec Snape s'effaceraient – elle l'espérait. Hermione était faite pour devenir une Weasley. Elle avait été aussi proche de leur famille qu'elle l'avait été de la sienne depuis quatorze ans, peut-être même plus proche. Avec Charlie, Hermione entrerait dans une existence chaleureuse et heureuse, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis. Si jamais elle choisissait Snape, il lui faudrait abandonner tout ça pour plonger dans l'inconnu.

Pendant que tout le monde s'affairait, pris dans l'excitation du moment, Hermione se calma progressivement, ressentant un remarquable sentiment de détachement. _Si la meilleure chose pour moi est d'épouser Charlie, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens misérable à ce point ?_ Elle fit de son mieux pour rassembler ses forces, pour faire face à l'heure qui venait, se rendant compte au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait que l'inconnu ne lui avait jamais semblé plus attrayant.

A 12h29 exactement, il y eut du remue-ménage dans le couloir. « L'église a pris feu ! » hurla le diacre. La chaleur irradiait du plafond, et les flammes commençaient à lécher les poutres. « Que tout le monde sorte par les vestibules ! » Paniqué, il se mit à courir pour aider à l'évacuation.

Les sorciers présents intervinrent discrètement à l'aide de la magie, et le feu fut rapidement éteint, n'ayant causé que peu de dommages à la structure du bâtiment.

« C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide, la plus incompétente, la plus crétine que j'aie jamais vue ! » ragea Molly, en rejoignant le reste de la foule devant l'église. « Ça lui vient de ton côté de la famille, Arthur ! »

« Voyons, Molly, calme-toi, » murmura son mari, en la suivant. « Comment est-ce que Charlie aurait pu deviner que le dragon raterait son atterrissage, pour s'empaler sur la flèche ? Il est sur le toit maintenant, avec Hagrid, et il fait de son mieux pour remédier à la situation. Ne t'en fais pas. Le Ministère enverra une équipe d'Oubliators, si nécessaire. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que me fait endurer cette famille ! Et la pauvre Hermione. Son mariage est ruiné ! » Molly parcourut la foule du regard. « Je me demande où elle est ? »

Hermione et ses demoiselles d'honneur se pressaient au milieu de la cohue. Le chaos, tout comme elle l'avait prévu, avait présidé à sa journée. L'ironie de la situation la frappa. Elle avait été persuadée que si quoi que ce soit perturbait la cérémonie, Snape en serait la cause. Au lieu de cela, c'était à cause de Charlie que le mariage était reporté. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait accordé un répit – maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait trouver Snape.

Les responsables de l'église avaient appelé les pompiers, les lieux furent inspectés et l'église fermée. Le repas de noces fut annulé et les Weasley, les Granger, et leurs invités partirent chacun de leur côté.

Toujours en robe de mariée, Hermione déclina l'invitation des Weasley de venir passer l'après-midi au Terrier et choisit de rentrer à son appartement.

o o o

« Les choses les plus importantes au monde sont de trouver quelque chose à manger, quelque chose à boire, et quelqu'un pour vous aimer. »

Brendan Behan

o o o

Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée étroite qui menait à sa porte, une voix tremblante appela son nom depuis un recoin sombre. « Hermione. »

« Severus, » souffla t'elle alors qu'il approchait.

« Est-ce que… »

« Non, je ne me suis pas mariée. »

Snape laissa échapper un grand soupir.

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, et le fit entrer.

« Severus, je ne t'ai pas laissé. J'ai ouvert la porte et… »

« Je sais, » la rassura t'il doucement. « Molly m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Nous avons pris un Portoloin pour l'église peu de temps après que tes amies t'aient emmenée. »

Elle le regarda, l'air interrogateur. « Je t'ai cherché, mais je ne t'ai pas vu. Où étais-tu ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés en avance, et j'étais de plus en plus nerveux, et puis je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'ai Transplané jusqu'à mes cachots pour réfléchir… et espérer. Je traînais devant ta porte depuis une heure, me demandant si tu reviendrais. »

« Alors tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? » demanda Snape.

« Que l'église a failli être réduite en cendres. Charlie est arrivé par dragon, le dragon s'est cabré pour une raison inconnue, et s'est empalé sur la flèche de l'église. »

Snape lui lança un regard de côté, mal à l'aise, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé ? »

« Non, à part le dragon. Charlie et Hagrid doivent toujours être sur le toit à essayer de déloger la pauvre bête. » Hermione s'assit à ses côtés.

« Hermione, il faut que je sache – est-ce que tu as pris ta décision ? Tu étais sur le point de me le dire quand nous avons été séparés. S'il te plait, je ne peux plus supporter… »

« C'est toi que je veux, » lui affirma t'elle. « Ces deux derniers jours ont été incroyables, défiant toute raison. Je ne peux pas te dire en toute honnêteté que je suis amoureuse de toi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux prendre le temps de savoir à quoi ça ressemble, d'être avec toi. »

« Alors tu ne m'épouseras pas ? »

Elle sourit et lui caressa doucement le visage du bout des doigts. « Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. »

Snape se détendit et s'affaissa un peu dans le canapé, étendant les jambes devant lui. Il se frotta joyeusement les mains. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une tasse de thé ? »

Hermione se pencha vers lui, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, ce qui poussa Snape à penser que le thé devrait attendre. Il la souleva dans ses bras, pour l'emmener vers la chambre à grands pas, afin d'y discuter du soulèvement d'Elfric l'Insatiable.

* * *

_Finalement, j'ai coupé la dernière partie en deux, pour que vous puissiez avoir un chapitre tout de suite. J'ai eu bon ?_

_benebu_


	8. Chapter 8

o o o

« La compréhension est le premier pas vers l'acceptation, et seule l'acceptation permet la guérison. »

Albus Dumbledore

o o o

Le jour dans toute sa splendeur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à leur nid douillet. Pendant la nuit, d'un commun accord et après des débuts assez maladroits, ils étaient devenus amants. Snape était toujours profondément endormi, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et Hermione se réveillait juste.

Elle regarda son improbable compagnon d'un air émerveillé tout en s'étirant paresseusement, toujours comblée par leurs explorations prolongées. Dans le noir, il était divin. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il était un peu hostile pour les yeux… mais néanmoins divin.

Hermione se frotta les yeux et bâilla. Elle sortit du lit, et faillit trébucher sur sa robe de mariée qui gisait en un tas désordonné sur le sol. Entrant dans la salle de bains, elle vit que les vêtements de Snape étaient dans le même état, éparpillés sur les meubles. Une fiole vide dépassait de la poche de sa robe. Curieuse, elle l'attrapa pour en lire l'étiquette.

_De l'anti-dragons !_ Hermione y réfléchit rapidement. _Mrs Weasley a dû lui dire que Charlie arriverait à dos de dragon. Et Severus… non, il n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi méprisable. _Hermione n'allait même pas s'autoriser à penser une telle chose. Elle remettait la fiole dans la poche de Snape quand elle sentit qu'elle cognait sur autre chose. Elle chercha un peu et trouva une autre surprise. _Mes bagages ! Il les a volés pour m'empêcher de partir en lune de miel. Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle !_

Hermione se précipita vers la chambre et réveilla Snape. Il entrouvrit les yeux en grognant.

« Explique-toi ! » demanda t'elle.

Snape cligna des yeux, essayant de rendre le monde autour de lui un peu moins flou. « Est-ce que j'ai encore parlé dans mon sommeil ? J'ai mentionné Lil… euh, le lilas ? »

« Non, tu n'as pas parlé de lilas. Explique-toi à propos de _ça_ ! » Elle lui mit la fiole dans les mains.

Je n'y crois pas. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et elle me fait déjà les poches !

« J'ai toujours sur moi une dose d'anti-dragons pour les urgences. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir, » mentit-il avec aplomb.

« Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion d'être en contact avec des dragons ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'imagine que je ne vais pas tarder à rencontrer ma future belle-mère. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, vous avez beaucoup de points communs – à commencer par l'âge ! » lui lança Hermione avec mordant.

« De quoi est-ce que je suis accusé, au juste ? »

« Tu t'es glissé sur le toit, et tu l'as aspergé d'anti-dragons pour que Charlie ne puisse pas se poser ! Mrs Weasley a dû te dire qu'il arriverait à dos de dragon. Tu as délibérément essayé de gâcher mon mariage ! Charlie aurait pu être tué, et la structure de l'église a été endommagée ! »

« Mon intention n'était que reporter la cérémonie pour te donner plus de temps pour te décider. Je n'avais aucun moyen de prévoir que Weasley se débrouillerait pour transformer son dragon en cochonnet à la broche. »

« Est-ce que tu es _sûr_ que c'était ta seule intention ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es libre d'épouser celui que tu choisiras. J'ai agi avec noblesse en te procurant plus de temps pour réaliser que c'est auprès de moi que tu trouveras le bonheur. »

« Oh, tu débordes d'altruisme maintenant, c'est ça ? Et comment est-ce que tu expliques que mes bagages étaient dans ta poche ? Tu les as volés pour que je n'aie rien à me mettre pendant ma lune de miel.»

« Je suis certain que ton ersatz de fiancé n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire. Pour information, Molly m'a demandé de rétrécir tes valises, elle avait les mains pleines à ce moment là. »

« Est-ce qu'elle était encore occupée à te faire _du thé_ ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes si copains elle et toi ? Si seulement elle connaissait ta véritable nature ! »

« Molly a une très haute opinion de moi depuis que nous avons travaillé ensemble pour l'Ordre. Elle me considère presque comme un membre honoraire de la famille Weasley. Nous avons même partagé une mission secrète, » révéla t'il, « même si elle n'est pas au courant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda t'elle, sceptique.

« J'ai volé une tourte qu'elle avait préparée à l'office, Square Grimmaud. Je l'ai emmené avec moi à l'une des réunions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trois Mangemorts y ont goûté et ont succombé d'un empoisonnement à la ptomaïne. Dommage que je n'en ai pas offert une part au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Molly et moi aurions pu sauver le monde magique sans avoir besoin de la moindre intervention de la part de Potter. »

Malgré sa colère, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Maintenant que je t'ai amusée, est-ce que je suis pardonné ? »

« Eh bien, » calcula Hermione, « Personne n'a été blessé – à part le dragon, bien sûr. Mais je suis persuadée que Charlie et Hagrid sauront le remettre sur pied. »

« Alors tu n'es plus en colère ? »

« J'imagine que non. »

« Bien. Maintenant, reviens au lit que nous nous entraînions un peu pour notre lune de miel, » suggéra Snape avec gourmandise.

Hermione alla se pelotonner entre ses bras. « Il n'y aura de lune de miel que _si_ j'accepte de t'épouser, » le taquina t'elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« _Quand_ tu accepteras de m'épouser, » corrigea t'il, caressant le décolleté qu'il avait conquis la veille.

Après plusieurs minutes de baisers enthousiastes, il s'écarta et demanda timidement, « Hermione ? »

« Oui, Severus ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment, » déclara t'il évasivement.

« Ce que tu voudras, chéri. Je t'écoute. »

« Je me demandais… »

« Severus, après tout ce que nous avons fait cette nuit, ce n'est plus le moment d'être timide. Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête. Ça ne me dérange pas d'essayer des choses un peu différentes, peut-être même que moi aussi j'y trouverai du plaisir. »

« Eh bien, » énonça Snape avec précaution, « c'est quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir à moi, mais si tu refuses de le faire, je comprendrai, et nous pourrons continuer comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. C'est très satisfaisant, » confessa t'il, « et je ne tiens certainement pas à te demander de faire quelque chose qui te mettrait mal à l'aise. »

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire coquin. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'excitant? »

« J'ai toujours entendu dire que ça l'était. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment chaud ? » demanda t'elle, émoustillée à l'idée.

« Quand c'est bien fait. »

« Est-ce que ça nécessite… un liquide ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Eh bien, Severus, c'est un peu inhabituel, mais j'ai l'esprit ouvert. Est-ce que tu veux le faire, ou est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi, » lui répondit candidement Snape.

« Maintenant ? » demanda Hermione, perdant de son assurance.

« Ce serait préférable. »

Hermione se déroba. « Je ne peux pas. C'est trop… trop… »

« Il est trop tôt le matin ? » proposa Snape.

« Non, c'est trop dégoûtant, » décida t'elle en fronçant le nez.

« Bon, comme tu voudras. Je suppose qu'après notre mariage, quand nous aurons emménagé dans notre cottage, je pourrais toujours m'en remettre à un elfe de maison pour obtenir satisfaction. »

Hermione s'assit resta bouche bée, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Là, c'est carrément pervers ! Ça donne une connotation nouvelle et d'un goût douteux au mot 'SALE'. » Elle frissonna. « Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir t'épouser, finalement. »

« Mais de quoi diable est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? » demanda Snape, complètement perdu.

« C'est simplement trop demander. » Hermione croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

Snape secoua la tête et plissa les yeux. « C'est une bien triste journée en Angleterre quand un sorcier n'a même pas le droit à une bonne tasse de thé ! » s'apitoya t'il.

« De thé ? » répéta t'elle.

« Oui ! De thé ! » aboya t'il.

« Je vais m'en occuper, » répondit Hermione en chantonnant.

Avant de la laisser se lever, Snape l'étreignit un moment. « Enfin, » soupira t'il, heureux, « je tiens le monde entre mes bras. »

FIN.


End file.
